Canada and FemPrussia 30 Day OTP Challenge
by VivaAmerica
Summary: 30 days of PruCan goodness, yo!
1. Holding Hands

Dusk was beginning to fall over the small, lethargic town, along with fat snowflakes. An old gas station's neon lights cut through the chilly precipitation and casted a soft glow on Canada's face as he waited outside. He let the snow settle on his shoulders and his blond hair, unfeeling of the bitter chill. The door swung open and he stirred slightly, only to pause when an older couple walked out. The Canadian smiled as he watched the two of them slowly walk to their car, the husband keeping a firm grip on his wife's hand as they walked over the slick pavement even while he leaned heavily on a cane.

"Who are they?" Kumaki…Kumajo...Kuma...something asked. The tiny polar bear rubbed his head against Canada's leg and looked up curiously.

Canada shrugged. "I don't know." His head jerked up as the door opened again and his grin widened as he saw who it was.

Prussia ran over to him, shivering violently. She burrowed her face into Canada's soft coat and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Vhy is it so coooooooold?" she whined. Canada chuckled and rubbed her cheek.

"You wanted to come out here," he reminded.

"Yeah, but the beer here sucks! Vhy didn't you remind me?" She groaned and propped her chin against his chest so she could look at him. Canada just smiled and grabbed her chilled hands. He blew on her knuckles gently, trying to warm them up.

After a while he spoke. "You ready to go home?"

"Mmhmm."

* * *

**And here's day one! I am soooooo excited! PruCan is so amazing! *squeals***

**Ahem. Sorry. Review, fave, or wait 30 days to see if it's worth it. Whatev. XD  
**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

"...achtundneunzig… neunundneunzig… HUNDERT!"

Prussia grunted softly as she finished her push ups and rolled on her back to rest on the grass for a few minutes. The sky above her was a soft pink that was rapidly getting brighter as dawn approached. After a bit she sighed and got up to finish the last part of her training: stretches. Bending down, she grabbed her toes and counted to thirty. She'd only gotten to fourteen when strong arms wrapped around her waist, urging her to stop. Gasping softly, she straightened and spun around.

It was Canada, still in his pajamas and looking half asleep. "Come back to bed, Julchen," he mumbled.

Prussia raised a white eyebrow. Canada was an early riser, but he didn't get up at four to train like she or her bruder did. Still, he'd never asked her this before.

"Vhat's wrong?" she asked.

Canada let out a low groan and buried his face in her shoulder. "Kuma disappeared again. Please… come back to bed."

Prussia smiled, finally understanding the problem. Canada loved to cuddle; why else put up with such a stupid bear? He literally couldn't fall - or stay - asleep unless he was cuddling something. She ran a hand through Canada's soft hair and nodded. An opportunity like this didn't come often.

Canada hummed happily and kissed the side of her neck. "You're a better cuddler than a bear anyway," he murmured.

Prussia rolled her eyes and pushed him off her so she could grab his hand and start leading him to the house. "Ja, ja, let's get you back to bed. You're obviously not coherent."

* * *

**Haha, yeah, my headcanon is that Canada keeps Kumajiro around for cuddling purposes. **


	3. Gaming or Watching a Movie

After grabbing the popcorn and turning off the hall lights, Canada sat down next to Prussia just as the commercials started. Since most of the town was buried in several feet of snow, he'd decided to turn their date night into a movie night. Prussia didn't seem to mind, if the way she was inhaling popcorn was anything to judge by.

"Vhat are ve vatching?" she asked around the kernels.

"Hmm… you'll see."

"...If it's _Inglorious Bastards _again, I svear-"

Canada held up his hands defensively. "Hey! That was Al's idea, not mine!" Prussia grumbled but scooted closer to him anyway, stealing the popcorn bowl while she was at it. They stayed silent throughout the commercials until the menu screen finally appeared.

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "_Stardust_? I don't zhink I've seen zhat before."

"I know, Jules. That's why I picked it," Canada explained.

"Oh, vell, it better be awesome. Ozhervise I'll steal all zhe popcorn," she threatened as if she wasn't already doing so.

"Mmhmm."

"I mean it, you'll be hungry!"

"Mmhmm."

"Und you'll-"

"Jules, shhh. The movie's starting."

* * *

**I...really like _Stardust_. OwO Plus, the dialogue was fun to write too. I swear, Canada and Prussia are too cute! **


	4. On A Date

The weather had cleared up long enough for the roads to emerge from their prison of snow and become drivable. The was greeted with much enthusiasm by the two lovebirds stuck at Canada's house… one of them anyway.

"Ksesese! C'mon Mattie! Ve need to get out before your stupid climate strikes again!"

"I-It's not stupid!" Canada protested, his voice catching as he was practically dragged out of the house.

"Hush! Take me somevhere romantic!" The order was sweetened with a kiss and Canada blushed.

"Okay… I know a place…"

Prussia grinned and kissed him again. "Good. Now let's get going!"

* * *

**Yeeeeah, this is short. I had trouble with this one because I... may have never been on a date, per say. Soooo...yeah. **


	5. Kissing

France grinned as he sauntered down the large hallway of America's conference center. England was absent this year, his alibi being a nasty case of the flu, which meant that he had to find a new target. France loved to get a reaction out of people, though he couldn't explain exactly why. The Brit was his most popular victim because his reaction was the most expressive. People like Sweden or Russia who never rose to his bait bored him, but luckily there were plenty of easily embarrassed nations. Immortality did not grant self confidence, it seemed. Sometimes, if he was really clever, he'd get _two _reactions.

He spotted a promising target walking ahead of him, head bent down and going over some files.

"Canada!" he called.

His former colony's head jerked up in surprise and he looked over his shoulder. Canada smiled softly and waved a hand in greeting. "Hello. How have you been, Francis?"

"Good. ...You look as cute as ever, mon petit frère." France added slyly.

Canada's face turned beet red and he mumbled something intelligible. That was one reaction, now hopefully-

"Ja! _Mein _Birdie is very cute!"

Prussia popped up, seemingly out of nowhere, and wrapped her thin arms around him. She cast a quick, vicious glare in France's direction before pecking him on the cheek. The little chick that followed her around plopped on top of her head and gave a glare of it's own. Poor Canada blushed harder and some papers fell from his weak grip. Unsatisfied, Prussia tugged at his shoulders until he was facing her and she kissed him full on the lips. The Canadian tentatively returned her affection, taken aback when her arms tightened, securing him in her embrace.

France gave a quiet chuckle and unobtrusively left the couple. Embarrassment and jealousy. Not bad at all...

* * *

**Oh France. XD Ah well, this was much better than yesterday's, no? **


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Canada woke up shivering. It was quite odd since he was used to cold weather, but that didn't change the fact he was freezing. He slowly sat up in bed and pushed Kuma to one side, his tiny body not producing nearly enough heat. He shivered again when his toes came in contact with the cold, cold, _cold_ floor and he hopped over to the closet he shared with Prussia. Much to his chagrin, he was out of sweaters.

Something white caught his eye on Prussia's side of the closet and he pushed some of her shirts aside curiously. A black and white hoodie embellished with the Prussian flag hung almost out of sight among her belongings. For a moment Canada wondered where it had come from but then he remembered that Germany had bought it for his sister, only for it to be many sizes too big. Surprisingly, Prussia had shown enough tact to wait until her brother was gone before mentioning it.

"Who knows, maybe I'll grow into it," she'd muttered sarcastically, letting it drop on the couch.

Now here it was, hanging enticingly before the cold Canadian and definitely big enough for his lanky frame.

After a moment's hesitation he pulled it off its hanger and in another was pulling it over his head. He sighed happily as the thick material immediately began warming his torso. He flipped the hood over his blond curls, sighing again as he looked out of the window. It was barely dawn but that wouldn't have stopped Prussia from exercising. Now if he could only find some socks…

"You up, Birdie?" a familiar voice asked in the hallway. "I don't know how you can sleep zhe day avay, honestly!"

The door opened and Prussia poked her head it. Her white hair was tied up in a loose bun and several strands had escaped, flowing down her neck and shoulders. She raised an eyebrow at her significant other's attire, a slow grin unraveling across her face. Canada's face flushed and he couldn't look her in the eye. Now he felt silly for wearing her-

"I vas about to ask slash tell you zhat I vas wearing somezhing of yours, but...," she trailed off, walking in and closing the door behind her. Canada's head shot up and he gaped. She was wearing on of his long sleeved shirts, red and white with his own flag on it. During her workout she'd rolled up the sleeves a bit higher than her elbows and sweat stains were clearly visible under her armpits. The red in the shirt accentuated her eyes and gave them an eerie quality.

She was so beautiful.

"I… I don't mind," Canada choked out.

His girlfriend grinned got even wider and she slowly paced over to him. Grabbing the strings of his sweatshirt, she pulled him down until he was eye level. With an almost imperceptibly quick motion she kissed his nose and released him, though he stayed there as if frozen.

"I didn't zhink you vould."

* * *

**These seem to be getting longer and longer... Hmmm... **


	7. Cosplaying

Canada was a peace loving country, so when he suddenly found himself with a sword pressed to his throat he was understandably startled. Looking up from the couch and setting aside his book, his amazement turned into exasperation when he saw that his own beloved Prussia was holding said sword. She was also wearing a tan blouse covered by a brown vest and tight fitting pants, complete with leather boots. Gilberdette sat on her shoulder, wearing a tiny crown. He vaguely recognised the swirling, gold hilt on her rapier, wasn't a sword like that in a movie?

"Hallo," she began, her faux Spanish accent marred by her natural German one. "My name is Indigo Montoya, you killed mein bruder, prepare to die." She grinned at him expectantly, obviously prepared to hear some exclamation of wonder and admiration.

However, all she got was, "You just butchered that meme. How could you mess up that meme?"

Prussia huffed and flicked the sword dangerously close to Canada's nose. "Oh c'moooon! Isn't zhis awesome?" She gestured to her outfit. "Your bruder pulled some strings and got me zhis! Wait here, he got you somezhing too!" She rushed out of the room and for a moment Canada was tempted to slip away. This was America they were talking about…

Too late. She came back almost ten seconds later holding something bulky and metallic looking. She threw it and it hit Canada's face before he could react. Ouch. Yeah, it was metal. He painfully pulled it away from his face and spread it out on his lap. It was a complete suit of armor. "Okay, this is kinda cool," he admitted. "Where'd Al get this?"

"Apparently Peter Jackson owed him a favor," Prussia replied. "It came with this!" She dramatically flourished another sword, thicker and heavier than her rapier. On the blade was etched some characters that looked vaguely like…

"Elvish?" Suddenly all the pieces clicked into place. "Is that… Andúril? Did Al get me Aragorn's outfit?!" Canada demanded.

"Ksesese! Yep!" Prussia flipped the sword in some cool configuration so the hilt was facing him. "C'mon, Strider, get dressed!"

"Jules…"

"No, just play along!" Prussia shoved the hilt into Canada's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Denny's coming over in his Thor outfit und America is coming as Luke Skywalker."

"Why-"

"Just play along."

* * *

**Haha, this was lots of fun! You can probably tell what some of my favorite movies are from this though. :P**


	8. Shopping

Prussia pouted and looked up at her lover. It was really hard to win when you were shorter than the other person. Luckily, she was large in spirit and could usually win against the more placid Canada. It seemed that this time however she would have to be firm.

"Yes, Matthew. Come on, it von't be zhat bad-"

"Yes it will." Canada crossed his arms and looked away from her pleading ruby eyes. Other mall shoppers passed by them, chatting idly and carrying their purchases in brightly colored bags.

"But Birdie, how am I supposed to pick out somezhing you'll like if you don't come?" Prussia tried. She didn't often use logic (for a reason), but when she did it almost always worked.

The Canadian only shook his head. "You know what I like, Jules," he muttered, blushing.

"Ja, but I seriously doubt zhey have a maple scent. It von't take long-"

"Julchen, I'm _NOT _going into Bath and Body Works!" Canada finally burst out.

Prussia pursed her lips and huffed through her nose. Why did he choose the most inconvenient times to be stubborn?! A wicked idea formed in her brain and with the utmost self control she kept her expression calm while she bargained. "Very well. If you don't come now, vill you at least come vith me to the next store?"

Not expecting a compromise, Canada quickly pounced on it. "Fine, I will." It wasn't until Prussia had sauntered halfway into the girly store that he fully realized the implications of such an agreement. "Wait! What's the next store?" he called after her.

Prussia slowly pivoted on her hip and grinned. "Victoria's Secret. Don't you dare try to hide in Barnes and Noble."

* * *

**Ksesese! This was a lot of fun too. Basically I just picked the more feminine stores I could think of.  
**


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

"I refuse to believe zhat …zhing is an actual word!"

"It is zhough! I didn't make it up!"

"Let's give her the benefit of the doubt, amigo. She knows German a lot better than we do, si?"

"Which gives 'er more opportunities to cheat! You don't see me pulling a trick like zhis in French!"

"It's not a trick! It's a real wooooord!"

"Yo, dudes! What are you arguing about? Oh, Mattie's got popcorn."

"I won't have it for long if you keep eating it, Al!"

"Whatever bro. How's the game go- HOLY CRAP. WHAT IS THAT?!"

"I told you it wasn't a real word."

"BUT IT IS! BIRDIE, YOU BELIEVE ME RIGHT?"

"…Yes."

"You hesitated."

"I-"

"Francis, I looked it up on my phone."

"And? Tell us, Toni."

"Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung is a real word, it means "speed limit" in German."

"..."

"HA! SUCK IT, LOSER!"

"You guys take Scrabble way too seriously."

* * *

**Well... change in style much? XD Yeah, this is all dialogue. Hope y'all can understand it. **


	10. With Animal Ears

"MAAAAAAAATTTTHHHEEEWWW!"

Canada jerked into wakefulness, pulled out of sleep by Prussia's terrified scream. He unceremoniously shoved Kumajiji off from where he was dozing on his legs and leapt from the couch. The scream had come from the general direction of the kitchen so he hurried down the hallway, calling out, "Julchen? Where are you?!"

Prussia's slim figure bolted out of the kitchen doorway and collided with Canada's in a rush. Stumbling a bit but quickly regaining his balance, Canada reached out and grabbed Prussia's upper arms to steady her. "What's wrong, Jules?"

"LOOK AT ME!" she screamed, pointing to the top of her head.

Following her instructions, Canada looked. At first he thought she was wearing a headband, but the lifelike quality combined with Prussia's panic forced him to the conclusion that she did indeed have…

"Koala ears?"

"CALL ZHAT STUPID ENGLAND UND TELL HIM TO CHANGE ME BACK!"

"...What'd you do this time?"

Prussia flushed slightly and couldn't meet his gaze. "I-... um… ZHAT'S NOT IMPORTANT, CALL HIM!" She started hitting his chest lightly with her fists.

Canada chuckled and backed away placatingly. "Okay, I'm going."

* * *

**Anyone want to guess what Prussia did to annoy England? I'm betting France and Spain are having similar problems right now...**


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

"Was ist das?!" Prussia demanded, holding it up.

Canada held up his own. "Japan calls them kigurumis. They're like pajamas."

"Zhey look like onesies." Casting a contemptuous glance at her kigurumi, Prussia looked ready to toss it aside.

Her partner snorted in exasperation. "Jules, shouldn't you at least try it on _once_?" he asked. "That would look really cute on you."

"Fine vords butter no parsnips," she retorted. However, in the next instant she was heading towards their bedroom to change.

* * *

"I look stupid."

Canada bit his lip. She. Looked. _ADORABLE_. Her red face contrasted sharply against her white outfit. The kigurumi made her look soft and vulnerable; and those _bunny ears_.

"Try on yours."

Snapped out of his reverie, Canada blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Prussia placed her paws on her hips. "You heard me, try on your onesie!" Canada rolled his eyes and left the room to change.

Prussia privately couldn't wait to see him as a polar bear.

* * *

**Blerfghdfl****. As you can see, I didn't try very hard with this one...  
**


	12. Making Out

Shakespeare was awesome, no doubt about it. However, Canada had to admit it was hard to concentrate on _Hamlet _when someone took his book and settled herself on his lap, demanding attention. That someone was, of course, Prussia.

"You finally get a break from all zhe vork your boss has been piling on und you choose to spend it vith a book?" she asked, her voice low. Her breath tickled his collarbone, sending a shiver down Canada's spine.

"It's _Hamlet_," he explained, trying to reach for the book. Prussia tossed it over her shoulder with a grunt and shifted so she was straddling him. She gently stroked his cheek with one hand while tangling the other in his hair. He responded by placing both hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

Her lips pausing mere centimeters from his own, Prussia asked in a whisper, "You'd choose a book over me?"

Canada smiled and pecked her lips. "No, not if you'll get jealous over it."

Prussia's gaze hardened into a glare. "I'm not jealous!" She irritably tugged at the curl in his hair, making him gasp and turn a deep, deep red.

"Jules!" He tried to push her away, but his arms felt like jelly.

"I knew it," she snickered. "Just like the Italy brothers."

Before he could ask her just exactly how she knew _that _Prussia had captured him lips in a lingering kiss. _Hamlet _could wait for a while...

* * *

***hides under a blanket* This was so awkward to write! Also, if you you haven't noticed I have a fondness for Shakespeare.  
**


	13. Eating Ice Cream

It wasn't the best part of town, but it wasn't the worst either. Most of the houses were trailers but they were well kept with clean lawns and pretty gardens. Most of the population in that area was Hispanic, not too unusual in Eastern Washington. Canada hadn't visited this area in ages, but when his brother asked for help at the Handford Site… Well, nuclear waste was nothing to sneeze at.

Prussia, who'd decided to tag along, was wilting under the hot sun. "Vhat is vith zhis veather? I zhought zhis state was alvays rainy," she whined.

"That's Western Washington, Jules."

"Zhere's a difference?"

Canada eyed her seriously, "You better not let any Washingtonian hear you say that, West or East."

Prussia rolled her eyes. "Ja, ja. Can't ve go home now zhough? America said the leak in the nuclear containers was mostly under control." Canada shrugged. He was content with staying or leaving, but Al was the kind of person who would say the problem was solved then call you as soon as you got home to admit they still needed help. Staying a few more days wouldn't hurt in any case.

A soft melody drifted down the mostly empty street. The couple looked up in time to see a large truck turn a corner. They weren't the only ones who noticed, a bunch of children playing in a yard also turned to look. "Abuelito! Abuelito!" they shouted, sprinting to an older man sitting on the porch and surrounded by, presumably, his children and in-laws. The man laughed, pulling out his wallet and standing up. He wasn't tall and he was obviously balding, but his torso and arms were still thick and sturdy with muscle; he was a man who'd worked hard all his life.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Canada asked as the truck stopped in front of the man's house.

Prussia nodded. "I'll do anyzhing to stay cool in zhis heat."

They wandered up the sidewalk to the house, watching as the children crowded around the truck. The eldest two cousins tried to help out but putting the youngest children in front to get their ice cream first lest the tantrums begin. It took almost five minutes (some couldn't quite decide what flavor they wanted while one boy in particular kept changing his mind) but eventually the brood was satisfied and running back into the shade of the trees surrounding the house. Their grandfather finished paying for the treats just as the two nations stepped up to the truck. He nodded to them once before turning back to his home.

"Hello, is there anything you like?" the driver asked in passable English. Prussia was more decisive in her selection than the children, immediately choosing Rocky Road. Canada got a Strawberry cone and paid (ignoring Prussia's protests the she could pay for her own stuff, thank you very much). For a while they stood there, simply enjoying the frozen treat. They watched the truck move on to other houses but their gaze was drawn to the grandchildren. The older ones sat by their parents and joined in their conversations or tossed a football around while the younger ones ran around the yard, mouths ringed with ice cream.

Her tongue slowly licking the sides of her treat, Prussia smiled. Kids were so much fun! Unless you were your own, of course. Her ice cream was starting to melt and she quickly lapped up those precious drops. Over her abnormally long life she'd come to learn it was best to savor things like this and let the pleasure last as long as possible. A quick glance at Canada revealed the he had not yet learned this, despite his reputation of being patient (he _was_ a young nation after all). He took great bites out of his scoop, barely pausing to breathe. Maybe it was just a guy thing…

Of course, he finished his ice cream before she did and looked a little disappointed. Prussia laughed and held out her cone for him. She only protested a bit when he ate half the stuff in one bite.

* * *

**Dang, finally managed to pull out a longish oneshot! Who woulda thought?**


	14. Genderswapped

"Heads up! Ksesese!"

Canada shrieked as a cold jet of water hit her face. A familiar, hissing cackle grated on her ears and she tried to wipe the water out of her eyes. When she finally looked up Prussia was less than a foot away from her and holding a hose. He was taller than her by half a head, lean and sharp like a whip. His creepy red eyes bored into her soft violet ones.

She glared at him. "That was rude, Gilbert!" Honestly! Here she was, soaked, and a World Conference was about to begin. Not to mention her poor little Kuma, who'd been riding in her arms, was now wet to the bone! Maybe she could clean up inside before it began… not that anyone would notice her tardiness. Canada tried to step around Prussia and enter the building but he sidestepped and deliberately blocked her path. "Please move!" she huffed.

"'Please move!'" he mimicked, smirking. He didn't let up, blocking Canada whenever she tried to slip past and mocking her protests.

Something inside Canada snapped after a particularly vicious jeer. She'd had a hard week and this was the straw that broke the camel's back. She wasn't as strong as say, Amelia, but she could still pack a punch. Prussia yelped as her fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying. His stupid little chick flew out of his coat pocket and divebombed them, only to be deterred when Kuma snapped at him. Canada hoped Prussia would be seeing all of her sister's fifty stars long enough to get inside while she scurried past him, her emotions a mixture of embarrassment and pride.

Tears gather in her eyes and she walked inside, it was so unfair! Here she was, going to a meeting where she _knew _she'd be ignored and one of the few countries who actually recognized her seemed content to make her life miserable. Why?! She'd done nothing to _him!_

"Madeline!"

Canada tensed up as Prussia's footsteps got closer. Just a bit further to the girl's bathroom…

"Maddie! Wait, Madeline!" Strong fingers grip her arm and spun her around. She glared at Prussia, noticing with satisfaction that a lovely bruise was forming on his cheek. Kuma growled.

"What now?" she demanded.

Prussia flushed but didn't loosen his hold. "I… I'm sorry," he muttered.

An apology? From Prussia?! Canada half expected to see one of England's "magical" friends.

"I shouldn't have done it. Zhat vas mean of me," he continued, looking down at his feet.

"No, you shouldn't have."

Canada pulled her arm out of his grasp and turned primly on her heel. She was forgiving by nature, but he was just so aggravating! It'd do him some good to ponder on his actions before she forgave him.

"Birdie!" Prussia shouted suddenly, grabbing her arm again. Birdie? Canada looked around the hallway. No, he couldn't be talking about anyone else. "Birdie, I…" he trailed off, blushing so hard he was almost purple. "Nevermind." He released her.

Eying him oddly, Canada shook her head and quickly entered the restroom, glad to be away from his weirdness.

She didn't hear him whisper, "Ich liebe dich."

* * *

**Men are stupid. Boys are stupider. Men who act like boys are the stupidest of all. **


	15. In A Different Clothing Style

Prussia hated it when he gave her that look, the one caught between amusement and exasperation.

"Jules… what on earth are you doing?" he asked.

Blushing and tugging at the hem of her skirt, she replied, "I-I zhought I'd try somezhing different for a change! I don't alvays vant to look like a tomboy..."

"Yeah… but lolita?"

"Shut up! It vas Japan's idea! I vas asking Germany for advice-"

"You were asking _your brother _for advice about fashion?"

"-Und Japan overhear and offered me zhis outfit." Prussia sighed and touched the bow in her hair. "I should have known somezhing vasn't right. Kiku was smiling, _smiling_!" Gilbirdette cheeped and landed in her hair, sporting a matching pink bow.

"Well… It's a little strange for you, but it certainly doesn't look bad."

Prussia looked up in amazement, just in time to receive a kiss on the cheek. Neither noticed the flash of a camera just outside their window nor the black-clad ninja as he ducked out of sight.

* * *

**You are all now imagining fem!Prussia in a lolita dress... You're welcome.  
**


	16. Morning Rituals

She will get up at four in the morning every day without fail. She dresses quickly into her exercise clothes, pulling her hair back into a bun. Pausing only to kiss her partner on the cheek, she leaves the room, tromps down the stairs and slips outside. It is very quiet, only the birds and some nocturnal creatures enjoy the cool air with her. Her ritual begins in full force now; running, pushups, climbing, pushups, running again, chinups and so on. It is brutal and almost impossible, but for her it is simply routine. For years she had to rely on her own strength to survive and old habits die hard. Finally, _finally _she is satisfied with her workout. She stretches her sore muscles and heads back inside where breakfast is waiting.

For him, the beginning of the end is when she kisses him. He always wakes up a bit and when she is lumbering out the stairs and out the door it only increases his alertness. He's half awake by the time she's gone and then it's too late. Of course, he rests for another hour or so, but it is only dozing. He cannot regain that deep slumber he had. After the inevitable defeat that comes with the dawn he resigns himself to another day and gets up. He moves slower than she did, but soon enough he is in the kitchen. A batter is made, a griddle heated and syrup set out on the table. The first batch of pancakes is usually ready by the time she runs back in, starving and sweaty.

They don't talk much, preferring food and playing footsies. A comment is always made about how the pancakes are awesomely perfect and a humble thanks is returned. She will joke about all the syrup he's using. He will retort that her odor is less than desirable at the moment and receive a playful smack for his efforts. The chatter builds as they finish, discussing plans for the day, the weather, menial tasks etc. He will wash their dishes and she will dry them, working in complete harmony as the sun finally peeks at them from over the treetops.

* * *

**I've noticed as I write these that I either make the chapters sweet and sentimental or humorous. Huh. :P  
**


	17. Spooning

Prussia groaned as she dragged her sorry butt inside their house. Germany had called her in to do some actual work! What was the point of being an ex nation if you still had to work?! In any case, her stupid brother had complained about her inefficiency and told her to go back home… before she'd even finished a page. Sure, it'd taken almost two hours to focus but still, what a loser. So now she was back at Canada's home and wiped out. The time zones had messed her up big time and she hadn't slept in almost two days.

"Birdie!" she whined, using her nickname for her lover.

"Jules?" came the startled reply. Canada walked out of the den and gazed at her dumbly. "You're back."

"Zhank you, Captain Obvious," Prussia muttered. She flung her bags and coat to one side, leaning against the doorframe. Canada noticed and hurried over, cupping her face with his large hands.

"You look exhausted, Jules. I thought you were staying longer."

"Bruder vas being stupid."

"Ah…"

Prussia wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his collarbone. He smell like maple and something wild, untamed. They stood there, suspended for a bit before Canada silently scooped her up in his arms. "You should get to bed," he said, his voice muffled a bit as he rested his chin in her hair. Neither spoke again until he had deposited her on the mattress, and then it was only one word from each.

Prussia grabbed his sleeve. "Stay."

"Alright." Canada slipped his shoes off and sat by her. There was a momentary rustle of sheets and then they were both comfortably nestled under them. Without prior warning Canada's hands were on Prussia's hips, pulling her closer and turning so that her back rested against his chest. Prussia sighed and tangled her feet with his while he wrapped his arms around her stomach. She was so comfortable, sleep wouldn't be long in coming. Except…

"Birdie, you left zhe light on."


	18. Doing Something Together

The Christmas tree was large, but not gigantic like some nations'. The boughs filled the room with the fresh scent of pine and the electric lights made the old fashioned ornaments twinkle charmingly. A crackling fire in the fireplace illuminated the rest of the living room and cast shadows on Prussia's tired face. Their pets were curled up near the hearth, sleeping peacefully.

Her back was pressed against Canada's chest and he in turn was leaning against the couch. Even though she was a few inches in front of him his legs were still longer than hers when stretched out. His lanky arms were tucked comfortably around Prussia's waist. Looking out a window they could see snowflakes drifting towards the earth in comically large clumps. Christmas music playing softly over the radio was lulling them both to sleep.

Sometimes doing nothing together was marvelous.


	19. In Formal Wear

"Verdammt Roderich und all his fancy parties," Prussia muttered under her breath. Canada patted her arm consolingly. He wasn't one to wear tuxedos and enjoy elegant company but he could manage it. Prussia on the other hand…

Austria's ballroom had grown unbearably hot and crowded, the only relief coming from the open windows as a chill winter wind blustered by. There was no happy medium however, depending on where one stood the temperature was either volcanic or subzero. At the moment Prussia and Canada were situated by the punchbowl and shivering together, watching others sweat as they danced. Prussia glowered as their host and Hungary swept past them. How could she look so comfortable in that green monstrosity of a dress (well, she thought it was monstrous, everyone else thought it looked amazing)?

Speaking of which, how could Birdie look so complacent as well (besides the shivering of course) in his tuxedo? Ever since the beginning of her existence Prussia had abhorred anything formal... and in the beginning that hadn't really been a problem. Her grandfather hadn't cared if she ran through the forest with twigs in her hair and covered in dirt. As time progressed though, she'd had to become more and more conscious about her appearance. In these modern times when dress codes were once again more relaxed and she was now an ex nation, Prussia had been able to indulge in a life of sweatpants, t-shirts, and sneakers. Unless Austria put together some frightfully dull party, of course.

Another breeze made her press against Canada for warmth and curse her stupid, stupid dress! It was completely black and of some thin, satiny material. It was modest from the waist down, covering her legs and brushing the floor, but it was strapless and exposed too much of her back than was advisable for this time of the year. An ornate but otherwise useless silver belt and tiny silver earrings completed the ensemble. Oh yeah, she was also wearing ridiculous sky high heels that were sure to cause injury to at least two people. If she was falling, someone had better come down with her. Preferably Austria.

"We can leave if you'd like," Canada whispered. His large, warm hand covered her back as a defense against the cold.

Prussia looked up, hopeful. "Really?"

"Yes… after one dance."

* * *

**XD Okay, so this one kind of leads into the next chapter... which you will see tomorrow.**


	20. Dancing

Canada lead Prussia out to the floor, ignoring her protests. He wasn't too keen on these formal occasions either, but he at least wanted to dance once before ditching.

The heat crashed down on them once they left the window and he brushed some hair behind his ear. He couldn't really blame Austria for the lack of climate control, for all that Prussia grumbled about it. His house was practically ancient, with structures not suited for modern comforts.

"One dance, und zhen ve get out of here," Prussia muttered.

"Yes Jules, I know. That's what we agreed on," Canada answered patiently. Belarus and America swept by, both of them managing to look nervous and thrilled at the same time. Canada gave his brother a thumbs up and pulled Prussia around so they were facing each other. One hand came to rest comfortably on her waist and the other grasped her free one. A tingling warmth spread from where she was holding his shoulder.

The dance was a waltz; slow, romantic, easy. It was also one of the few times Prussia let him lead in anything without haggling, so he enjoyed it immensely. Another thing he loved about waltzes was how private they were. All other couples seemed to disappear and there was only Prussia and himself in the room. Prussia seemed to relax and enjoy herself too, which made him even happier.

It was over far too soon, but a promise was a promise. Besides, Canada noted with some chagrin, Prussia seemed ready to topple over in those heels.

To his surprise, Prussia smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips when they'd reached their car. "Zhat vasn't as bad as I zhought it vould be. Maybe… ve could do it again sometime?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Gosh, we're already two-thirds of the way done! :O**


	21. Cooking or Baking

_SMACK! _

"Ow!" Canada retracted his arm and cradled his stinging hand. "What was that for?!" he demanded.

Prussia waved a wooden spoon at him threateningly. "I told you not to touched zhem until zhey're done!" She would have looked menacing if not for the pink apron.

Canada pouted and crossed his arms defensively. "How are they not done?! You let the dough sit in the fridge _all night _and finally got around to baking them! How are the… what's this again?"

"Pfeffernuesse."

"How's the pfeffernuesse not done yet?!"

"I'll let you know vhen they're done," Prussia retorted. Strangely, she was the one acting calm in this situation. Canada couldn't help it really… he had a sweet tooth. Prussia turned away to grab a bowl and, against his own will Canada's hand reached out to grab one of the cooling cookies.

_SMACK! _

"Owwww!"

"Out of zhe kitchen!"

"But- OW! Okay, okay!"

"Honestly…" Prussia muttered once he was out of earshot. All that was left was to pat the cookies in powdered sugar, but she'd definitely be making that silly man wait a few hours.

* * *

**Dagnabbit, now _I _want pfeffernuesse. **


	22. In Battle, Side By Side

"Don't you dare die on me!" Prussia growled as she cut off a strip of cloth from her own uniform. Canada lay next to her, dazed from the lack of blood. Speaking of which, she'd better hurry and bandage that gash on his leg. Neatly, efficiently, she wrapped the cloth several times around his upper thigh and tied it tightly.

Canada winced and bit his lip. "I dunno, if it's gonna hurt this bad…" he trailed off, trying to joke.

Prussia was not amused. "Vhen I give you an order, you obey it!" she snapped. She pulled him up to a sitting position, out of the mud, with more gentleness than her voice implied. This lovely boulder she'd dragged him behind was more than adequate at keeping away enemy fire, but sooner or later they'd have to move as quickly as Canada's leg allowed.

"You were in danger!" Canada protested. He opened his mouth again but an explosion buried his words in a cacophony of noise, smoke, and fear.

"_I _know how to duck!" Prussia muttered when the noise had died a bit.

"I-"

Prussia silenced him with a rough kiss. Her lips were chapped, the hand gripped behind his head squeezed his neck too tightly. He'd frightened her. Even though they were both nations and his leg was already healing he'd _frightened_ her. That in itself was scary.

Another explosion, closer this time, broke the kiss.

Time to go.


	23. Arguing

Canada stared moodily at the wooden boards of the table. Guilt pooled in his chest, giving him no peace. Upstairs he knew that Prussia had locked herself in their room, angry and bitter. The argument had started out so simply, so stupidly. He couldn't even remember the reason. Prussia had a way of pushing his few buttons like no one else. She relished fights, physical and verbal, for they were chances to show off her superiority and was an expert at getting the most placid people upset.

"_Why is it always like this with you?! Can't you try to act normal for once in your life?" _

"_Normal? Normal's never gotten me anyvhere. If I start acting normal I'll probably end up invisible like you!"_

"_At least the people who recognize me like my company! I don't have to worry about _my _nation being dissolved! Dieu, why do I even put up with you? No one else does!" _

He winced at the memory, that had been a low blow. The look she had given him! So sad and hurt and…

Canada groaned and let his forehead rest on the table. He felt sick.

* * *

***hits head against the wall repeatedly* Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst! **


	24. Making Up Afterward

"No tears, no crying, don't be veak," Prussia muttered, fanning her face and blinking rapidly. She sat on the edge of their bed, looking at the stars through the window. How distant they looked, how powerful. She stopped fanning and clutched at her stomach. Self doubt crept into her mind when she remembered their argument.

"_Dieu, why do I even put up with you? No one else does!" _

It was true. She knew she drove others away with her less than sparkling personality, even her own bruder. But to hear Canada say it had been… painful.

There was a quiet knock on the door and a click as it was opened. Prussia stared steadfastly at the stars and tried to breathe evenly.

"Julchen?" his soft, mellow voice asked. Prussia didn't answer but curled in on herself. She heard a tiny sigh and the creak of floorboards. She felt him sink onto the mattress but still didn't move. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her almost roughly to him that she reacted, gasping and squirming in protest.

Canada spun her around and kissed her dead on the lips, cupping a hand around the back of her neck. This kiss demanded attention while also seeming meek. "Je suis désolé," he gasped when they finally parted. "I never meant any of it. I shouldn't-"

"You were right zhough," Prussia broke in.

"No! Not at all! What I said was mean and-"

"-Still true. I _know _I'm annoying und-"

"You're not annoying! ...Well, you _can _be but that's not the defining quality about you!" Canada half yelled, straightening to his full height. "Jules, you are beautiful and wonderful and intelligent and brave and-"

Prussia cut him off with a kiss of her own. Tears slid down her eyes and she smiled at the irony. She refused to cry when someone hurt her, but she couldn't stop herself when someone _loved _her.


	25. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

Crimson and violet.

Two colors at the opposite ends of the rainbow. One burns with passion and energy, bold and continually demanding the eye's attention. The other is passionate too, but in less volatile, softer ways. Kings and emperors use both to signify their superiority, but they always remain at either end of the spectrum.

"What are we doing?" Canada whispered. They'd gone out to the park for a walk but now he and Prussia were laying on their stomachs amid well tended grass, opposite each other and simply staring into the other's face.

Prussia pulled out a stalk of grass, brushed off the dirt, and ate the white end the roots had been attached to. "Vell…" she finally answered, "I'm currently looking into zhe prettiest eyes I've ever seen." She grinned and giggled when her lover blushed and hid his face in the grass.

Prussia was energetic, bold and absolutely shameless. She'd almost never had any doubts about herself and lived as if each day was her last (her wallet stayed inexplicably thin). Matthew was her opposite, and yet he was the same. He went about life at a quieter, steadier pace; he thought about his actions, planned ahead. Nevertheless, he too was full of energy in his own way.

After a few seconds Prussia reached out and tugged Canada's chin upwards so she could see his eyes again. They, like everything else about him, were her match. She delighted in the way only she could compliment him so perfectly.

Violet and crimson.

* * *

**X3 This is probably my favorite one out of all thirty.  
**


	26. Getting Married

"I'm gonna be sick," Prussia muttered.

"Not in this dress, it's too nice for something like that," Hungary replied primly, putting the finishing touches to her hand with clear nail polish.

Prussia looked at her a little wild-eyed. "Veren't you nervous vhen you und Austria…?" she left the question hanging.

"Hmmm, not really. It was more an alliance than a marriage." Hungary blew on the nails to speed up the drying process.

"Don't give me zhat, Switzy said he could hear you two-"

"Oh look, here's the bouquet!" Hungary interrupted a little too loudly. Prussia gulped and stood slowly, her simple yet elegant gown draping around her frame. Hungary smiled at her encouragingly and held out the bouquet of white roses mixed with sprigs of lavender.

There was a knock on the door and Austria poked his head in. "Ve're all vaiting on you," he said, trying not to show his disapproval at their tardiness.

"Oh hush, everyone knows weddings are all about the brides. Besides, Alfred's there to make sure Matthew doesn't change his mind and run away at the last second," Hungary retorted. Austria rolled his eyes and adjusted his cravat. He glanced at Prussia and smiled faintly before closing the door.

Butterflies were having a fiesta in her stomach, Prussia was sure of it. "D-do you know who's gonna walk me down zhe aisle?" she asked. When France, Spain and Germany had all asked a few weeks ago who would have the honor, she'd replied, "I don't know, you decide." She really _didn't _know! She was a warrior, not a wedding planner! To say she was grateful from Hungary and Ukraine's help through it all was an understatement of the highest degree.

Hungary adjusted her own dress before answering, "I think Germany won the fight."

"Fight?!"

"Yeah, they all wanted to do it. You ready?"

Prussia looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She had to admit, she didn't look half bad. W-well, time to get it over with… She nodded and together they left the room they'd been preparing in. Her other bridesmaids were waiting outside, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Seychelles and Belarus. Just down the hall were the huge (well, they seemed huge to her at the time) double doors that lead to the chapel.

Hungary quickly got them all in order and before she knew what was going on Prussia was being pushed towards the doors. Wait! Where was-

"Sorry I'm late," a deep, familiar voice rumbled to her left. A large arm looped around her own.

"O-opa?!" Prussia had never seen Germania in a tuxedo, but he looked good in it. His long hair was tied back in a low ponytail and there was a white rose in the top buttonhole of his suit. "I zhought bruder-"

"Ve fought about it for a vhile but really, I have more of a right zhan he does," Germania explained a little too smugly.

"Ohh…" She honestly hadn't been expecting her grandfather to show up. It was getting harder and harder for Ancients to visit their descendents as the years passed.

Now the doors were directly in front of her. She shrank back from them fearfully.

"Are you ready?" Her grandfather asked.

"Nein. Let's go."

Germania chuckled and opened the doors. The wedding march began and they walked down the aisle. Out of the corner of her eyes Prussia saw many other nations grinning and/or crying. Many were friends, some were merely acquaintances. She and Canada had decided to include any nation who wanted to come, friend or not. All of her attention was focused on one person.

Canada.

Gott, he looked amazing in that tuxedo. America was by him, his best man, bouncing on the balls of his feet and smiling. Canada gazed back, never wavering as she got closer. He was nervous too if the way his hands kept balling into fists was any indication. Nevertheless he didn't flinch or tremble when her grandfather handed her over, accompanied with a stern look.

The priest was speaking now, but Prussia couldn't hear a word. Dozens of thoughts flashed through her head and made her dizzy.

"Do you, Matthew Williams-"

This was all a dream, wasn't it?! There was no way she was actually getting married! She wasn't exactly prime marriage material.

"I do." How could Canada sound so sure of himself?

"And do you, Julchen Beilschmidt-"

Yep, she was thoroughly convinced it was a dream. Who would want to marry her? But then… he was looking at her, his heart in his eyes, and she knew she was totally besotted with him as well.

"I do."

This was actually happening, wasn't it? Prussia could hardly believe it.

"-You may kiss the bride."

And suddenly he was kissing her. It was soft and sweet and incredibly shy. Prussia pulled him closer, if there was one thing she was good at it was kissing. There was clapping and cheers when they finally separated. Feeling bashful, she hid her face in his shoulder and grinned. They were _married_.

"I love you, Mrs. Williams," Canada whispered against her hair.

* * *

**I think this is the longest one I've written... That said, I really, REALLY like it. XD **


	27. On One Of Their Birthdays

There's nothing quite like being woken up with a kiss. Heck, Sleeping Beauty made it famous a long time ago. To wake up with such an expression of love is probably the best way to begin the day.

There's also nothing quite like being woken up to the sound of pots and pans being smashed together right next to your ears. Canada got to experience this at least once a year on his birthday. Courtesy of his idiot brother.

"DO WE HAVE A BIRTHDAY HERE?!" America sings/shouts.

"Yes we have a birthday here!" Prussia, France, England, Mexico, Cuba, and Ukraine all shout in response. Canada sighs and sits up, fumbling for his glasses. Prussia reaches across him to grab them from the nightstand while America continues.

"BIRTHDAY WHERE?!"

"Birthday here! Ohhhh… Haaaaappy birthday! Happy, happy birthday! Haaaappy birthday! Happy, happy day! HEY!" The (uninvited) guests all end with a cheer and someone throws confetti into the air.

"Thank you, everyone," Canada whispers over the ringing in his ears. At least America put the pans down. A quick glance at his alarm clock makes him groan, six in the morning is way too early to deal with this.

"I'll go get the pancakes!" Ukraine offers, bustling out of the room. Pancakes?

Prussia grinned and hugged his arm. "Ve made you breakfast in bed."

"I'll get the cake, oui?"

"I'LL GET THE PRESENTS!"

It was a miracle that he didn't go deaf annually… but still, Canada had to admit, it wasn't all bad.

* * *

**I've been trying to figure out who I write better, Canada or Prussia. Your thoughts?**


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

Canada let out a frustrated sigh as he opened the front door. He reflected sourly on the ordeal he'd just had while shrugging off his jacket and taking off his shoes. Acting as a mediator between America and Mexico during a meeting wasn't relaxing to say the least.

A familiar hissing cackle caught his attention and he wandered into the den. Prussia was staring at their computer intently, her whole body shaking with laughter. "Julchen, what's so funny?" he asked. Prussia couldn't speak she was laughing so much. She turned up the volume so that Canada could hear.

"_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" _

"Wha?" Canada walked over to stand behind her and peered at the screen closely. She was on YouTube and a scene from The Lord of the Rings was being played over and over.

"_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard-gard-gard-gard-gard!" _Legolas stuttered.

Prussia looked up at her husband and snickered. "I never noticed before, but he looks just like gramps!" Canada thought about it and realized that, yes, Legolas did strongly resemble Germania. He couldn't hold back a grin as the derpy little video continued.

"_The hobbits-the hobbits-the hobbits-the hobbits to Isengard-to Isengard!" _

They ended up replaying the video ten times.

* * *

**If you haven't seen this video and you're also a LoTR fan... you're missing out.  
**


	29. Doing Something Sweet

Washing the dishes was very soothing for Prussia. It was so easy and methodical, like drills. Scrub, scrub, put it in the dishwasher unless it needed to be washed by hand (if so, hand to Canada where he'd lather it with soap and rinse it). Most of the time they were silent, but today her husband was in a talkative mood.

"Jules?"

"Mmhmm?" Prussia frowned at the pan she was scrubbing. Why were eggs so hard to clean off? Oh yeah, because they were the embryos of _baby birds! _Why couldn't Birdie eat something less barbaric like sausages in the morning?

"Do you… want kids?" His voice was hesitant. Prussia paused and looked up at him in surprise. He looked down at the sudsy water and blushed.

"I don't know, maybe someday," she confessed. Shaking her head, she resumed the arduous task of scraping egg off the pan. They were silent again for a while. Prussia had finally placed the pan in the dishwasher when Canada spoke again.

"We don't have to have kids."

"I know." Prussia tried to reply lightly, her head spinning a bit from the idea. Her, a mother? She wasn't completely against the idea… she just knew she'd botch it up somehow.

"But Jules…" Canada broke off and bit his lip.

"Ja?"

He glanced at her, his heart in his eyes. "I'd like to have kids."

Letting the scrub brush drop in the sink, Prussia wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. The stone casserole dish he was washing was set aside and he returned the embrace.

They stayed there for a long moment, thinking…


	30. Doing Something Hot

America yawned and rubbed his eyes before reaching blindly for his glasses. Whoever was calling him in the middle of the night had better have something important to say. Or have forgotten about the whole time zone thing. He'd made that mistake before.

He procured his glasses and grabbed his cell phone. The ever useful caller I.D. informed him that Canada was calling. Weird…

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Hi, big brother!" _a chipper voice answered.

"Sealand?" America sat up straighter and tried not to yawn. "What's up, Pete? Why're you at Mattie's house?"

"_Well, Mama and Papa left me at England's house so they could go on their anniversary, but the jerk had some "important meeting" at France's house so he sent me to Matthew." _

America winced sympathetically. "That's kinda rough."

"_Yeah, I'm really tired." _

"Then why are you calling me?"

There was a long pause. When Sealand finally answered it was in a tiny whisper... "_...Canada and Prussia are loud."_

America blushed a deep scarlet. "O-ohh…"

"_Can you pick me up? Please?_"

"I'll see what I can do, buddy."

* * *

***hides again* SO AWKWARD! DFGDFKLGJGLH!****  
**

***sighs* Well, I'm sad to say it but it's over. This was a LOT of fun to do, hope y'all enjoyed it! **


End file.
